


Society's Broken System (Mcyt Au)

by McSemple



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, I am so incredibly bad at tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Plot, power au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSemple/pseuds/McSemple
Summary: "𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐝, 𝐚 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞. '𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.' 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐦𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐥𝐲, 𝐧𝐞𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐆𝐞𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐫 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐦 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐲. '𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭?' 𝐒𝐚𝐩𝐧𝐚𝐩 𝐚𝐬𝐤𝐬, 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭  𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦. '𝐈 𝐚𝐦 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦.' "After Dream has a very strange encounter with a man at the bus stop... He feels different...He tried to ignore but it only grows stronger. Then without meaning to he drags his friends, Sapnap and George down with him.The three with newly found abilities set out to try and fix this broken Society. They met lots along the way, but will they be enough to stop this... To stop Mangber.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter one, introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream wakes up from a very short sleep, he has to make his way to school. Picking up one of his best friends, Sapnap. But on his way he encounters something... odd...  
> Throughout the day he tries to forget it, meeting up with his other friend George and going to class. But it doesn't seem to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello-  
> Well, I am in fact new to this platform. However, I have been developing a story for some time with original characters and plot. It is actually called Society's Broken System as well. But, I honestly doubt I will ever publicly produce it.  
> So of course, here I am. I did want to post it somewhere, even if this doesn't get a lot of readers. I just want my ideas out there in all honesty. I came up with this idea a few months ago and have been writing it ever since, then it hit me: 'Why don't I make a mcyt version of this'. So here I am. I am making one.  
> Since I already have how I want this mapped out I will not have too much trouble with writing.
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing but if you decide to read, thank you.
> 
> (ps prob gonna be a short chapter-) 
> 
> Also, little side note about the story itself, I kinda wanted it to do with the Dream SMP ngl. Although, you may notice, some peoples places are all off, right... Yeah well that's because of the way i wanted it to a line with my other story i'm writing. Yes, you are right, George is technically with Schlatt on the SMP, but for this story, he isn't.

* * *

Third pov

* * *

Ever since you are little, everyone is taught the same thing.

Everyone has to follow it.

You can't stray from it.

It's the law.

If you are born special, you are taken.

That's how it has always been...

That's how it will stay if _he_ stays in power.

* * *

Dream steps out of his house, completely tired. He had failed to get sleep the night before due to the work he had failed to finish before it was due. He was lucky enough that he owned an alarm clock and didn't end up sleeping in. He stayed up until at least 4am and was forced awake at 6am due to that alarm. Because of that, he had slight eye bags that sat underneath his eyes. He also managed to get a shower in and work some more before having to get fully ready. He was currently wearing a bland green hoodie, hood up. Along with a pair of black ripped jeans, held up by a belt. He also wore black boots that went up past his ankles, them being tied uptight. Something he didn't get around to was brushing through his hair though, his dark dirty blond hair that could be considered brown a complete mess. Considering it was on the longer side, most of it was pushed into his face, slightly blocking his vision. Forcing him to slightly squint with his green eyes, instead of just moving his hair out of the way. His slightly tan skin from often hanging out outside showed the freckles that dusted along his cheeks, making them pop a bit more. 

Dream walked along the sidewalk, on his way to pick up his best friend at his house so they can walk to school together. The sun was blaring, yet not very hot, just blinding almost. He held his hand up in order to block it and continued his way to his friend's house, trying to keep his eyes open. It was days like this he really wished he drank coffee. 

Anyway, it wasn't long before he got to his friend's house that was a mere five minutes away. He leaned against the white dirty wooden fence that was a few feet away from the front of the door, pulling out his phone from the backpack that hung from his shoulder, the backpack being black as well with a few pins on it. he scrolled through his contacts and clicked the first contact under 's', waiting as the phone rang for a second. After waiting for a second he finally picked up on the other end. "you're here?" The man on the other end mumbled lightly, clearly rushing around in his house. "Woke up late again, Sapnap?" Dream sighed, slightly disappointed. "Shut up." Sap groaned from the other line, "be out in a second." It was clear Sap tried to avoid stumbling over his words as he rushed, quickly hanging up, probably so he has one less thing to focus on. Dream laughed lightly to himself at his friend, shoving his phone in his jean pocket as he waited.

Of course, it didn't take long for his friend to burst out his own front door, struggling to keep his bag on his shoulder while also trying to tie his headband on his head tight. His outfit consisted of the following: A black long-sleeve undershirt that went up his throat, looking like a turtle neck. On top of that was an all white t-shirt with the printing of a flame on the front. Then of course his white head bandanna that wrapped under his mess of black hair with a middle part. He also wore baggy black sweatpants, slightly drifting over his checker vans. He rushed over to Dream, who still stood there, brushing his hair out of the way from his dark grey eyes. "You OK?" Dream tried to hold back a laugh at his friends struggling. "Dream." Sap said in that of a warning tone, making Dream throw his hands up in defence. Then soon begin to start their walk to school, striking up a casual conversation. But soon Dream started getting distracted, "hey..." Dream trailed off slightly, eyes drawn to something. "What's up?" Sapnap's attention was drawn to his friend, "have you ever noticed that guy?" He asks quietly, unable to look away from what caught his eye. Sap looks at Dream confused as to what he was looking at. 

There sat a man, at a bus stop where no bus came down. He was always there, no one had seen him leave or arrive there. He looked around their age honestly, maybe a bit older. But the way he held himself seemed so mature, almost like he is wiser than any person on earth or above. It made Dream extremely uncomfortable with the energy he was giving off. He had watered down pink hair that was almost messier than Dream's, with an oddly placed gold crown on top of it. Now that Dream thought about it, the man dressed like a king, a red cloak falling behind him. From the small bit, Dream could see he noticed the man wearing glasses. A scar running up the side of his jawline. 

Then it happened, it was so unexpected Dream almost jumped out of his skin. The man began to slowly turn to Dream as he walked, making him almost freeze on the spot in disbelief. It didn't take long for the two of them to make eye contact. Dream continued to walk as he didn't break the eye contact he was holding with this stranger. His eyes were a dark red shade, slight pink closer to the middle. Dream felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away like it was some sort of trance he was forced into, he couldn't get away...! At first, he honestly didn't care much, the only thing it seemed to affect was his speed as he walked slightly slower, unbeknownst to Sapnap of course. But then it hit him, almost like a bus causing him to aggressively rip his eyes away as an unknown feeling filled him. He felt his breath hitch as he quickly glanced around everywhere as this feeling didn't disappear. 

Dream felt a hand grip tightly on his shoulder, making him jump slightly and point his attention to his friend. "What?" Dream asks, now trying to ignore this intense feeling, one that feels like it should be a bit stronger than it truly is. "Are you okay?" Sap asks, concerned slightly. Dream shook his head, attempting to empty these thoughts that plagued him. "Let's hurry up and get to school, George is probably waiting for us at this point." Dream lets out a small wheeze, refusing to turn around even though he felt those same eyes bearing into the back of his head, making his neck sweat lightly. Sapnap threw his arm around Dream, though had to reach up in order to successfully wrap across his neck. 

The longer they walked the better Dream felt, though the feeling didn't leave it wasn't as intense as it was before. Dream yawned loudly as they approached the school, causing Sap to take his arm back, shoving it in his pocket instead. "See Gogy anywhere?" He asks, looking around as they walk closer to the door. "Knowing George, he is already inside 'cuz he got bored of waiting for us." Dream explains, letting out an exasperated sigh as he let his head droop down in fake sadness. Sap copied his actions as they walked into the school, forcing their ways through the crowds to get to their lockers. 

It didn't take too long before they showed up to their lockers, George waiting there with his stuff that he collected from his locker already, before coming over to their lockers where they usually met. He was leaning against Dream's locker, nose deep in a book that seemed to be about coding. He was wearing his casual blue t-shirt, the one with a white box with a red outline on it, smack dab in the centre where his chest is. The shirt was on the baggier side as it tucked into his also light blue jeans, void of any rips or accessories. Lastly to finish it all off he had white high top converse. Unlike the other two friends his hair was brushed and neatly done.

Sapnap grabbed the top of the book, stanching it from George's hand and holding it up high enough so he couldn't snatch it back. "What the hell-" George starts in his signature British accent but is soon cut off by Sapnap, "you never wait for us." He pouts, causing George to scoff, jumping slightly trying to get his book back. "It's not my fault you guys are always 2 minutes from being late when you get here." He glares, getting annoyed and ending up just kicking Sapnap in the shin, causing him to fall. That allows George to grab his book back, tucking it firmly between his arm and his side. Dream just stood and watched this happen, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet it felt so wrong to him, everything did. 

Dream was snapped back into reality from George, snapping in front of his face. "You good? We're gonna be late, stop zoning out." George scoffs at Dream shaking his head aggressively, once again attempting to empty his head. "You've been acting weird today." Sap adds, closing his locker after grabbing everything he needed, locking it swiftly. Dream just shrugs his comment off, smiling. "I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night." No one in the group did, all their sleep schedules being fucked completely over. George raised an eyebrow, but decided to just leave it, shaking his head. "Just get your stuff, we're gonna be late." Dream throws his hands up, "Sure thing, just please don't break my shins." George laughs lightly, rolling his eyes as Dream smiles, grabbing his things. 

They were walking down the halls when the first bell rang, signalling to students to hurry up and get to class. "We would have been in class by the time that rung if you guys knew how to wake up on time." George rolls his eyes, still a bit salty over this morning, adding that he too stayed up late last night. Sap knocked his shoulder with his arm, "god you keep complaining. He smirks down at him, causing George to look up and glare. “At least I'm not know as a ‘hey mama’s’ guy." Sapnap's eyes widen as he grabs at his chest and points at George, "I'm not a hey mama's guy!" He shouts back, but at this point Dream was just ignoring the two. He was too consumed in his own thoughts, no matter how many times he tried to stop them from circling his head all these unanswered questions plaguing him like the flu. 

"Right dream!" Sap shouts loudly, making Dream jump and look over to him. "yEs..?" His voice cracked as he was taken by surprise. Sapnap seemed to not mind though as he wore a proud smirk. "See!" George glanced over to Dream who was just laughing, confused. George was starting to get a bit concerned for his friend, he wasn't acting like himself. Then he noticed Dream look back forward, zoning out yet again. George just sighed quietly, looking forward as they were almost to their class. 

As they all walked into their first class, English. The second bell rang. Sapnap sighed in relief, taking his seat near the back next to Dream. The other two following soon after, Dream in the middle of George and Sap. Dream just let his head fall down onto his arms that were on his desk, sighing deeply. Both George and Sapnap looked at each other then down to him, Sap shrugging to George as he could sense George's confusion. Then the announcements struck up. 

_"Good morning everyone! Happy Wednesday to everyone who decided to show up. Not much is going on to my knowledge at least..."_ The person trailed off but soon there were some hush whispering, clearly someone trying to explain something to the girl doing announcements. This peeked Dream's interest as he lifted his head to listen, sitting up. _"I take that back! Some new just came in. Apparently the S.B.N has shipped in a total of 5 people today! Isn't that great, safe yet again from those monsters."_ A few kids in class including the teacher sighed in relief, causing Dream to glare at his desk. He didn't know much about the matter but what he did know was the S.B.N, an organisation that no one even knew what meant, took unsuspecting people away from their family's because apparently they had abilities no one else did. He hated it. it was so stupid, it was so... What was the word? Discriminatory. Those 'monsters' as they like to call them are just people! The more he thought about it, the more angry he got.

"I don't know what's so 'dangerous' about 'em." Sapnap whispered to the two, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head. "Right..." George added on, quietly. Dream was happy he got friends that had the same mentality as him. "I think it's just some kind of power dynamic." Dream sighed, sitting up straight, both George and Sap nodded along with his statement. " _The government feels threatened._ " He remarked, so quite the two almost missed it. 

_"But other than that, please stand for the well known_ _anthem_." Dream didn't want to stand, but memories of the last time he didn't stand filled his head, hesitantly standing. The other two didn't want to stand either, but George was nervous as to what would happen and Sapnap was too tired as to break the rules. Sap yawned, standing up and leaning against his desk. George stands as well, fiddling with his fingers with his head down. And then the anthem began:

_"I heard there was a special place_

_Where men could go, and emancipate_

_The tyranny, and the blood lust_

_Of their rulers..._

_Well this place is true, you needn't fret_

_Manburg..._

_..._

_It's Manburg_

_It's Manburg_

_It's Manburg_

_It's Manburg.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> SapNap: *Unknown*  
> George: *Unknown*  
> Kid at bus stop ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	2. Chapter two, Not so ordinary day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another chapter pog?  
> Well yay!
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to add I'm sorry, I'm not very good with describing or writing with someones personality, so if you see a lot of out of character moments, please tell me. I really want to improve so if you tell me how I could maybe do it better I will be so grateful-

* * *

Third pov

* * *

Dream sat down quickly as soon as the short song was done playing, crossing his arms, permanent glare of his features. George and Sapnap soon followed, a little less eager to sit down aggressively. His once previous thoughts that flooded his mind about the feeling that was swelling inside of him, or who the hell the kid at the bus stop was replaced. He now was thinking about the school, the system they've grown up with. It pissed him off. He thought, "I wonder what would happen if I just stopped showing up..." Dream was referring to school but didn't know he said that out loud, earning a few of the students attention including the teacher who was at the front writing some shit Dream couldn't even see. "What was that Clay?" The English teacher spoke, making Dream cringe at his real name. He hadn't heard it in a long time. 

He scoffed lightly, genuinely not in the mood to talk. But no one else spoke, he expected the teacher to just move on but she hadn't. She just stared at him, glaring while waiting for an answer. "Nothing." He mumbled, barely audible. This seemed to annoy the teacher more as she repeated, "What was that Clay." The use of his name again made him stand up abruptly, "I'm going to the washroom." He glared, not even waiting to a responses as he stormed out. 

George and Sap stared at each other in shock for a second, that was before both of them stood up, gaining the attention of the class that was once from the door Dream left from. "We will go check to see if he is ok-" but this time the teacher smacked her hand on her desk. "Take your seat." She said sternly. Sapnap looked her up and down, considering for a second before nodding to himself. Grabbing George's hand and dragging him out of the class with him. "If you leave this room, detention for both of you!" She tried to shout but they already left. "Like I'd go anyway." Sapnap mumbled to himself, but George glared slightly gaining his attention. "Why did you drag me with you?" He snatches his hand away, rubbing it slightly. Sap looked over to him, "you telling me you wouldn't have left?" George's breath hitched, eyes quickly falling to the ground, "I never said that. I just didn't need your help to leave." His voice got quieter the more he went on. 

Sap smiled in approval, "great! Well I was worried you would pussy out." George just laughed, walking alongside him in search of Dream. "Really? Coulda sworn I saw fear in your eyes, Chad." Sapnap stumbled in rage, "how dare you! I am not a chad!" He shouts, causing George to smile proudly as he had perfectly gotten under Sap's skin, "my bad, Brad." Sapnap sighed, "I'm getting insulted by someone who sees green as piss yellow." George punches Sapnap's arm, causing him to grab it dramatically. "Gogy nOoOoO! yOu'vE bROkEN mY ARm!" He made sure his voice cracked throughout his cry, but was unable to keep up the act because he burst out in laughter a few seconds later, George laughing slightly too. 

Of course it didn't take long for the hall monitor, some guy who acts like he is a teacher to hear them. George saw him almost round the corner and panicked, unable to do anything other than look around quickly, spotting a janitor closet. Sapnap like the dumbass was still trying to catch his breath, so George took it upon himself to quickly open the door, shove Sapnap in then squish himself in as well. Sap looked at him in shock though it was hard to see, George slapping his hand over Sap's mouth as he stared at the door worried. He saw the shadow of someone stopping in front of the door, only to walk past. When he could no longer hear the footsteps he let out the breath he was holding. Taking his hand back and wiping it on his pants. 

George noticed the closet wasn't too crowded, only cluttered. "Woah George, I didn't know this was how you felt. I mean with never saying I love you and crap. But you made the first move." George stared at him blankly, "I should have left you out there to get caught." Sapnap looked at him confused, "someone was there?" He whispered, "yeah no shit." George rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall behind him. "Where do you think Dream went off to?" George asked, eyes trailing to the ground, deciding not to strain his eyes trying to force them to see Sapnap who was on the other side of him. "Oh it's you guys who came in." A sudden voice came from beside the two, causing them both to jump, George screaming as he was startled. 

The sound of Dream's signature wheeze could be heard, echoing through the walls of the closet. At least they found him..? "Dweam, we found you." George somewhat mocked, earning a chuckle from Dream. "So why the closet? Trying to tell us something?" Sapnap added, though clearly it was a joke. "Nah, I just always come here when I wanna clear my head,,," He trails off, "it works most of the time. Other then the times, _couples_ wanna come in here and have some fun." He shivered at the memory, almost vomiting on the spot. However, the other two found this hilarious, bursting into a fit of laughter. "S-So you th-thought- '' Sapnap had to collect himself in order to finish, too busy laughing to get out a coherent sentence. "You thought we were gonna fuck while you were in here?" He wheezed, finally able to finish his thought. Dream blushed lightly, covering his face. He was lucky the light was so dim the others couldn't see to make fun of him more.

"Shut up Sapnap, weren't you the one who thought Gogy was gonna-" George slapped his hand over Dream's mouth, "don't finish that sentence." Dream nodded, allowing George to take his hand away and sigh. "So what was that? You know the whole storming out thing, I said it before I'll say it again, you're acting really weird today." George wiped his hand on his leg again, asking the question that was on both his and Sap's mind. Dream just shrugged, something that George and Sapnap barely saw. "Nothing really, just feeling a bit off today, you know?" It was clear he was trying to avoid the subject, pushing past the two, opening the door and walking out. He stretched then sighed, "were so fucked having to go back to class, aren't we?" Dream asked as the two followed him out of the closet, nodding. Sapnap nor George thought to bring all their things with them so they could just skip, instead leaving their stuff at their desk. 

They walk together in complete silence to their class, for the first time, Dream's head was empty. It was the first time in the day he wished it wasn't, him being unable to focus on his thoughts instead of the uncomfortable silence, or even scarier he can tone out the teacher with them. He didn't bother trying to break it, the silence. He knew he was the reason for it too, so instead he sighed loudly as they approached the class doors. "I bid us good luck." He says quickly, opening the door swiftly and walking to his seat, his two friends following close behind. Sapnap yawned yet again when sitting down at his desk, could have swore he just got tired by just the energy in the room. 

The teacher stood in the front of the class, a clear look of displeasure and disappointment. "So what was the reason for interrupting the class in such a way?" The two friends shrugged whereas Dream only glared. He was having a bad day, clearly taking it out on a lot of people, even a bit on his friends. "Got something to say Clay?" She asks, earning an exasperated groan from Dream. "How many times is it now? That I've asked you to call me Dream?" He sighed, Leaning back in his chair slightly. She seemed a bit surprised he responded in such a way but recovered quickly. "Well your name isn't Dream." She tried, but failed. "That's why? Really? You refuse to call me Dream because it's not my name..." The more Dream thought the more things began to fall in place. The fact he is hanging around at 50% despite getting all 80+ percent in his other classes, How he has written full professional novels before and barely gotten above a 60%, why the teacher refuses to have any respect for him. 

"Yes. Why would I call you something that's not your real name?" She crossed her arms, "yet you still call Sapnap, 'Sap'." Dream added, then the class fell into a complete silence, waiting for her to come back. She turned around quickly, writing things on the board. "We are wasting time." Dream had to stop himself from wheezing, throwing his hands behind his head as he smiled proudly. He had just won. George however couldn't stop himself as he let out a small laugh, hiding it with his hand.

The class went by quickly after the encounter, ending with the three shoving their belongings in their bags, making their way to the hall in order to go to their next class. That was till they were stopped of course, considering there weren't a lot of kids left in the class the teacher though it would be the perfect opportunity. "Remember, detention after school." She adds, the three just shrug her off, leaving to their next class. 

Their next class was maths, well George and Dream's. Sapnap had geography. "See you at lunch, remember the tree." George reminds Sap as he turns the corner to get to his class, he just winks at George and keeps walking to his class. Dream and George kept walking straight. The two fell into another uncomfortable silence, Dream's thoughts coming back and distracting him. George just hated it though, it was weird because this never happens. Dream would always say something stupid and George would build off it. George yawns, stretching slightly, trying to gain Dream's attention. Sadly, it failed. George let his arms fall down to his side and let out a loud sigh, trying again to get his attention apparently, but it failed again. George was getting slightly irritated now, deciding to just go and punch Dream's arm, snapping Dream right out of it. He reaches to protect it, "what was that for?" He asked loudly, causing George to laugh.

Dream soon grows a smirk, "oOooOoh, tired of getting ignored? Does Georgey weorgey want attention?" George stares at him, "no, I want you to stop being a dumbass." Dream grabs at his own shirt, "I'm wounded, I thought you loved me Gogy!" A few students began to stare at the two, but that wasn't surprising. "I do not." He responded, staring forward as they walked. "Come on George, just tell me you love me." Dream whined, earning nothing but a laugh from George. "Anyway, so-" Dream cut George off, "I love you! Come onnNNN." He lets his feet drag behind him. George blushed slightly, "Dream stop, people are staring." George was only embarrassed by the crowd, considering Dream would usually only do this when they were hanging out with only Sapnap, sometimes also with Sapnap's friend Karl. 

"Then let them, maybe you'll be more likely to say it." Dream teased, but George knew it was only that, teasing. Dream would never force George to say it. "Shut up." George laughs, crossing his arms. Dream wheezes, wiping away a tear that formed. "Whatever you say George." He mumbles before approaching the door to their classroom. 

* * *

Yet another class went by fast, it mostly consisted of Dream not paying attention, George having to since Dream wasn't. They both stood up as the bell went off, Dream stretching. "One long ass class." He yawned, collecting his stuff. "At least you got to zone out, I couldn't cause he was talking about important stuff." Dream looked over and smiled, "you wouldn't mind me copying your notes right?" Even though he tried to tread lightly George glared. "No, maybe next time pay attention." He started to walk out, Dream quickly chasing after him. "Oh come on now." Dream grabbed George's arm, George locking away as he continued to walk. 

"George, I'm gonna fail." He whined, only getting a shake of the head from George. "Sucks to suck." He added, now having to push through some crowds, almost losing Dream because he was so short. Thank god Dream had a good grip on George's arm as he made his way to his own locker. George opened it as the hallway's began to clear, putting his stuff away. "come on please." Dream asked again, crossing his arm as he leaned against the locker beside him. George groaned, "fine. I'll give it to you after school or whatever." A large smile came to Dream's face, "I knew I could count on you." George just sighs, shutting his locker after grabbing his lunch. "Whatever."

Then they start to walk to Dream's locker, which wasn't too far away. He opened it quickly, putting his things away in complete silence, grabbing his lunch. "Let's go." He smiled lightly, starting to walk out the doors to get to their spot at the tree. That's when he saw that Sapnap and Karl were already waiting. The main reason the three always sit at a tree outside at the back of the school is so they could meet their other friend, Karl. Dream and Sapnap met Karl back in middle school, but sadly they had to go to different high schools. It didn't all go bad though, at least they met George in their high school. 

"Dream! George!" Karl waved down from the tree, making Sapnap turn to the two and wave. Dream chuckled and jogged up to the others, leaving George to just walk on his own. "Hey Karl," Dream greeted as he sat down, criss-cross. It didn't take long for George to catch up, sitting down with them. Sapnap leaned over to Karl, whispering something that the other two had no chance of hearing. Karl nodded, turning to whisper something back. Dream and George looked at each other confused. "were getting married." Both George's and Dream's head snap in their direction, "huh?" George stared in pure confusion, along with Dream. Causing both Sapnap and Karl to burst out in laughter, "yeP." Karl added, voice cracking. Dream soon caught on as if it was a joke, just like how they joke about dating. George however, had no clue what was happening. 

Yeah this is how every lunch went. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> SapNap: *Unknown*  
> George: *Unknown*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Kid at bus stop ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	3. Chapter three, Look I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I really wasn't expecting anyone to read this-  
> So to the people who are reading this 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩  
> It really means a lot, I've always enjoyed writing and knowing people out there take time out of their day to read what I write. It really makes me happy-
> 
> Along the line of my work, I am really sorry I don't post that often. My inspiration comes in waves and it does take some time to write.  
> So overall, thank you for reading and sorry for the short chapters that take a while to get uploaded.
> 
> TW; Indications of someone eatting dirt and gagging, talk of bruising (someone getting bruised)

* * *

Third Pov

* * *

It didn't really take long for the group to fall into silence, it was unusual. Most of the time everyone there was very talkative, but this time they all ate in silence, no one daring to try and start up a conversation. Well, that was until Sapnap got a bit fed up, "ugh! Today has felt so off." He mumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. Everyone soon nodded in agreement, George looking over to Dream. Dream quickly averted his gaze from everyone to the ground as everyone glanced at him. He began picking at the dead skin on his hand, suddenly becoming nervous. "Dream, what has been going on with you today? Even on your bad days, you don't act like this." George commented, not looking over to him, refusing to acknowledge his reaction. 

Dream's eyes stayed glued to his hands, "I don't know." He shrugged, earning a groan from Sapnap. "Look, I really don't know. It's almost like there is this feeling in me that is forcing me to be out of it." He sighs, running his hand through his hair, pushing his hood he was wearing down. Now sitting up straight he looked over to everyone, "I don't know." He mumbled one more time.

Karl looked at the tree, overall just confused. "Is that why we're all not talking? 'Cuz Dream feels off?" He asks, genuinely trying to catch up on what's happening. The three turn to just staring at him, George looking at him like he is an idiot. Karl throws his hands up, "hey. I don't know what's happening here." He defends.

The Dream looks back down, pulling his hood back on. Taking a deep breath, "there was the kid at the bus stop." Dream adds, unsure how to explain it. That grabs Sapnap's attention, "weren't you talking about that guy on the walk here. That was when you started acting weird." Sapnap added his eyebrow with a slit through it raising. Dream starts fiddling with the strings on his hoodie, sighing. "Nevermind." He looks up to the group, letting himself fall backwards, lay laying down looking up at the sky. "Nice day." He mumbles, only loud enough for George to hear. 

Dream heard the sound of someone falling to the ground, quickly looking to his right. There laid George looking up at the sky, a small smile on his face. He heard the same sound on his left, turning to look. He saw Sapnap lay there, him actually looking at Dream with a wide smile. Karl beside him sitting up, getting ready to lay down. "Guess this is what we're doing now." Karl laughs, "I mean if your gonna be weird, might as well join you." George Comments, causing Dream to look over to him again, his eyes still to the sky. 

Dream just laughed, looking up to the sky like he once was. 

The four for once was silent in a comfortable way, Karl and Sapnap mumbling about a cloud every now and then. It somewhat eased his thoughts, Dream sighing in content. His eyes drifted shut, everything from this morning almost slipping his mind. _almost._ There it was, that fucking eye Dream couldn't escape. It was dark red, yet was slightly pink. How the hell did it do that? Dream shot up in what could only be described as shock, his breath was heavy. Was he just asleep there? Was that just a dream? What if it wasn't? What if he was here? These questions circled his head. 

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, startling him greatly as he slapped it off and turn to see who it was. His eyes met with not of the weird kids at the bus stop but with warm brown ones. Ones that were filled with pure concern and confusion. Dream tore his eyes away, rubbing them with his hands. He looked back over to Goerge, making complete sure it was actually him. 

Dream felt relief flood him, it was just an imagination. "Are you okay?" George asked, still confused and concerned for his friend. Dream just nodded, not looking away from his friend. But seeing as though he was being stared at so intensely as if he would disappear or he wasn't really real in the first place, he got uncomfortable.

It wasn't uncommon for George to get uncomfortable, it was almost second nature to him by now. He looked away from Dream, rubbing the back of his neck. "Karl and Sapnap fell asleep it looks, I was just gonna wake them up cuz lunch is almost over..." He trails off, chuckling lightly.

That seemed to be enough to snap Dream out of it, turning to look over to the other two. They were in fact asleep, Sapnap completely sprawled out, one of his legs going across Karl's legs. He was sightly snoring, mouth wide open. It took both Goerge and Dream a lot of self-control not to grab some grass off the ground to shove in his mouth. Karl on the other hand, however, was practically clinging onto Sapnap's arm as if was his lifeline or something. "Unlike them, you didn't move at all. Were you asleep?" George asks, grabbing Dream's attention back. Though, Dream only shrugged. "I'm not actually sure.." He trails off, thinking about it. So was it a dream? It had to be. 

Dream shook his head, an attempt to clear his head. "Either way, what time is it?" He asks, causing George to instinctively pull out his phone. "12:22," he answered quickly, shoving his phone back in his pocket. They had six minutes to start getting to their next class. Dream looks at the two then to George, "me or you?" He asks, but they both knew deep down, either way, it would end up with the two yelling at them.

"You do it," George says, standing up and leaning against the tree they sat under. Dream didn't refuse, only groan. Maybe he didn't have enough self-control. He grabbed at the ground, ripping out a large chunk of it, lifting it up and shaking it slightly, trying to get some of the dirt or even bugs out of it. As soon as he was satisfied, he shoved the clump of ground into his friend's mouth.

It did take a second for Sapnap to realize, slightly chewing the grass as he was still half asleep.

However, Dream's obnoxious laughter brought him to, eyes widening.

He quickly turned away from Karl, facing the ground spitting out what was in his mouth. The sound of Sapnap Gagging seemed to be enough to wake up Karl, him turning to look where the sound was coming from. "Sapnap?" He focused his vision a bit more than got extremely confused, looking up to a wheezing Dream and George. "I'm gonna kill you guys," Sapnap says in a husk and low voice from gagging, eyes glaring at Dream. 

* * *

Dream rubs the newly forming bruise on his arm, eyes slightly teary in a dramatic way. Sapnap literally meant he would attempt to kill the two. George was limping slightly as Sapnap had surprisingly hard kicks. "Why did you attack me?" George glared, "you were laughing at me." Sapnap responded back, matching George's glare. "Karl started laughing too, you didn't attack him though." The three were jogging beside each other, it was gym class and as a warm-up, they were told to do laps. After Sapnap attacked the two, the bell rang, all of them had to rush to class. Dream had never seen Karl run so fast-

"He is my wife, I can't attack my wife," Sapnap explains, scoffing. George looked at him in disgust, rolling his eyes and running a bit faster. But then, of course, Sapnap sped up as well, getting in front of George. Before the class knew it, there was a full-blown race going down. 

Dream watched the two, chuckling to himself. He let his arm drop from holding where Sapnap punched him. 

He kept his steady jogging pace, mind drifting off because he had no distractions. What was that he saw when drifting off at lunch? Well obviously that weirdo's eyes, but why? Why was this topic so 'important' to Dream? Why the hell did this morning stick with him? No, even better question, what the hell is this feeling that still hasn't disappeared from this morning? 

Dream shook his head, looking around the rather large size gymnasium in search of his friends. He needed some kind of distraction. 

He spotted them almost halfway across the gym, back to jogging slowly, clearly out of energy. He sighs, looking down and shaking his hands. He was doing anything to get his mind off of the eyes that refused to leave his head. He began focusing on his own jogging, keeping a slow and steady pace. He was going slow because he was trapped behind guys barely running, focusing more on talking. He completely toned them out, only thinking about his feet hitting the ground over and over again. Listening to the also steady patter of them, successfully distracting him. But it didn't last long, he started to go faster without meaning too. 

His speed was going faster without his control, making him catch up to the people in front of him fast. However, he refused to believe this fact, looking over it as if it was all in his head. He was forced to shove past the people that were once in front of him, muttering a quick apology. However, he was now focusing on his running for a different reason. He was trying to see if he was really speeding up or it was all just in his head. 

He began to get lost in it, not realizing he was practically in a full blow sprint now. Well, that was until- "Dweam!"

He looked up now almost completely caught up with the two. "We were wondering when you would start running to catch up." George smiled, causing Dream to laugh uncomfortably, so it wasn't in his head. "Y'know, George is jealous that you run so fast, told me himself." Sapnap smiles proudly, George glaring at him. "Now you're just making things up."

Sapnap raised an eyebrow at him, "alright," he sighs in defeat. "Okay maybe he wasn't jealous, he just loves you so much and admires you." Sap winks as George blushes, groaning. "Shut up, Sapnap." He glares, "shcUt uP, sApnAp." Sapnap mocks, sticking out his tongue. 

Even though their argument was about Dream, Dream wasn't listening at all, back to being zoned out.

If he had a dollar every time he had zoned out today, he probably could have just left school to buy a yacht and live a nice peaceful life with millions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: *unkn𝕠-a҉D҉\҉/҉@҉?҉c҉3҉R҉* *subject unlocked*  
> SapNap: *Unknown*  
> George: *Unknown*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Kid at bus stop ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	4. Chapter four, I'm one of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little gift for the new month? Can I even say that since it’s been a few days? Anyway, God pray this will turn out fine-  
> Ill say it again, thank you so much-  
> Everyone reading, leaving Kudos, and comments. It helps a lot for my motivation, mostly because I am nOt confident in my shit and have never posted any on my real work on the internet.
> 
> This is a short chapter, but I kinda wanted to keep this compact and not trail off too much!

* * *

third pov

* * *

Dream didn't even bother this time to try and get out of his own head, letting the thoughts consume him as he jogged. He couldn't hear anything, he could hardly feel anything either, only his feet lifting and stomping on the floor. 

Why did that happen there? He knew for a fact that he was not running, at least he didn't mean to be running. He didn't even recall putting the energy into having to speed up, so how did he? Did this have something to do with the kid at the bus stop? It had to be. But how? These were only a quarter of the thoughts swarming his head. God he wished they would just stop. 

"DREAM!" The sudden loud shout shocked him out of his state, jumping and quickly looking around. There stood the gym teacher, staring in annoyance. Dream believed his name was Ranboo, one of the only cool teachers in the school if he was being honest. Even though he was a gym teacher, he always wore a suit, maybe because he never did any exercise. 

Dream looked and saw everyone was in a line, looking at him. His palms immediately started to sweat, shuffling over to beside his friends. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, as not to disrupt the class. "We tried. You were so zoned out jogging that even when we shoved you you didn't respond." George mumbled back, confusing Dream. How did he manage to tone them out to that extent... unless they were lying. He shook his head, this really wasn't the time to start doubting his friend. But what if they were lying? Maybe they noticed he was acting weird. 

"Group of three?" Sapnap looked at the two smiling, that was when Dream checked back in. "Wait what are we meant to do?" He looks around confused at the moving groups who all look disorganized. His two friends look at him in annoyance. "He was explaining everything we were doing for this class for like a solid fifteen minutes and you didn't hear any of it?" Sapnap asked, glaring slightly, causing Dream to sigh. "Look, I got distracted... Can you just tell me." The two roll their eyes as they start to walk to the corner on the right. "Since Ranboo saw there wasn't a lot of kids today he just decided on some team tag," George explains, crossing his arms. 

However, all he received was a very confused look from Dream, "You're tell me you forgot what team tag is?" George's eyes widen as Dream looks down, embarrassed. George just shakes his head, looking to Sapnap for him to explain. 

"Rember, you get into a team, then you just play tag." Sapnap shrugs but was soon poked by Dream. He was pointing to the middle of the gym, mostly at the dodgeballs that Ranboo was putting out. "Oh, yeah. You can only tag other players with the ball, then when you get hit-" Sapnap lightly punches Dream's chest, "You go the bench and sit out." Dream nods, filling in the blanks himself.

Ranboo clears his throat to gain the class's attention. "Alright, when I say go, I expect you all to go for the dodgeballs in the middle." He says nonchalantly, Walking out of the middle to the sidelines. "GO!" And as soon as he shouts that the kids go running, a few bumping into each other while others throw the dodgeballs at each other, getting a few students out. Dream kind of just avoids them though, which was unnormal, considering he is very active and even used to be on the football team. Every once and a while he would pick one up and throw it at someone, but mostly avoided it. 

That was of course till he heard his teammates. "The hell are you doing Dream?! At this point, you're just throwing!" Sapnap yells loudly, gaining Dream's attention. He looked to his friend, then to George. George only shook his head in disapproval. That's what got under his skin. 

He tore his eyes away, the look of disappointment digging further into his brain, almost like it was the only thing he saw. He shook his head, that when a dodgeball rolled up to him, he picked it up with that of what could only be seen as rage. He began focusing on nothing but the dodgeball he held, He thought about his throw, about the person he would hit. No one was focusing on him, not anyone out, let alone no one in the game. He took a deep breath, focusing on the way he held the ball, winding it up as to get ready to throw it. 

Then he let go, soon staring in shock. The ball went past the student's face so fast and so hard the kid fell back in pure fear. It hits the wall with a loud bang, it sounded like it popped. Like the sound, a basketball makes when it explodes. "Woah Dream. I think that's enough, sit down. Were not out here trying to kill our classmates." Ranboo spoke loudly, causing Dream to flinch. He had all the eyes of his classmates, some nervous, some disgusted. He went to sit near the end, away from everyone.

What the fuck was that? Why did he throw so hard? No, better question how? He can't do that on any normal day. He slapped a hand over his face, sighing. What the fuck is happening to him right now, why today? Why him?

"Dream what the fuck was that?" He heard the voice of his friend Sapnap ask, causing him to groan. Standing up abruptly, causing a few of his classmates to flinch as most of them stopped to stare at him. "Dream..." George looked over to him, only to get a glare as a response. "I'm going to the washroom." He mumbled to Ranboo. walking out of the gym. 

"If he isn't back in five minutes, Goerge, Sapnap. I want you to go look for him." Ranboo told the two.

* * *

Dream basically stomped to the locker room, changing out of his gym clothes and grabbing his things. He was ditching, sure, but he knew he wasn't even wanted there so what's it matter? He thought back to everything that happened over the day. 

The kid at the bus stop, the feeling that has still not gone away, not being able to focus on anything, always in his head, magically being able to basically kill a kid with his throws? But then he froze, midway threw a step. He snapped out of it quickly though, grabbing the rest of his shit then running out. He didn't stop running till he left the building, leaning against the wall of the school. The cool and the blaring sun made him both unable to see well along with freezing his hands. 

Dream quickly pulled out his phone then started a new google search.

_What are the symptoms of being 'special' Manberg_

** Top symptoms of Manberg's people who are born special  **

_-Unable to focus_

_-Feeling slightly sick to the stomach (unknown feeling)_

_-Tempacers rising and falling_

_-Being able to do something new with no prayer (or minimal) experience..._

_*click to read more*_

Dream's eyes widen as he starts to scroll, refusing to belie that's what is happening to him today, it had to just be some kind of off day, right? like his friends said.

**Why are there special people? -wikiarda**

**What is Manberg? -Temblr**

**So, just casually seeing a special person- blueeit**

**"special" people claim to see the** **eyes** **of a person before becoming one. -Fisher**

That's what got his attention as he clicked on the link, he has heard of the site 'Fisher'. It was usually only rumours, sometimes conspiracy theory. He usually stayed away from it because of the people on it. But this time, he didn't even check what website he was even clicking on.

**"special" people claim to see the** **eyes** **of a person before becoming one.**

_ @EveryNowAndThen spoke:  _

_ "So I've heard from countless people before they were taken about these eyes.  _

_ The people always seem to complain about eyes that seem to stick with them. _

_ However, sadly they usually refuse to go into It at all, but that was till recently. _

_ A new person came to me about it. _

_ She spoke panicky about meeting eyes with someone then she started changing.  _

_ SHE DESCRIBED THE EYES TO ME! _

_ Apparently, they were really red but then faded into a pink near the middle-"  _

Before Dream could even finish the paragraph this girl wrote, he throws his phone away. "I- I can't be one of them!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: .ɘɔᴎɒvbɒ oƚ ꙅƚᴎɒw ɘʜ ||iʞꙅ ɘʜƚ ᴎo ꙅuɔoᎸ oƚ ɘvɒʜ ||iw ɘʜ ,ɘƚɒviƚɔɒ oT .ʏɒw |ɒƚᴎɘm ɒ ᴎi miʜ ɿoᎸ ǫᴎiʜƚoᴎ ꙅɘob ꙅiʜƚ ,ʜǫuoʜƚ|A .ʏ|ɘviꙅꙅɘɿǫǫɒ bɘꙅu Ꮈi miʜ ƚꙅuɒʜxɘ ɿɘvo ᴎɘƚᎸo ᴎɒɔ bᴎɒ ʏǫɿɘᴎɘ ꙅiʜ ᎸᎸo ꙅbɘɘᎸ ,ɿɘʜǫiʜ qmuꞁ ɿo ɿɘƚꙅɒᎸ ᴎuɿ oƚ Ꮈ|ɘꙅmiʜ ǫᴎiwo||ɒ ꙅɒ ʜɔuꙅ ,ꙅ||iʞꙅ ꙅuoivɘɿq ꙅiʜ Ꮈo ʏᴎɒ ɘɔᴎɒvbɒ oƚ ʏƚi|idɒ ɘʜƚ ꙅɒʜ ɘH .ɿɘɔᴎɒvbɒ ,ƚꙅɿiᎸ ƚA ,,,ɿɘɔᴎɒvbɒ  
> -  
> SapNap: *Unknown*  
> George: *Unknown*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Kid at bus stop ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	5. Chapter five, just shut up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am too dumb to do summary's :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I say sorry too much when it comes to my writing-  
> But I'm sorry for the late update  
> Also, holy shit short chapter, IM SORRY-  
> I really wanted to get something out today but also wanted it to be to my best ability. So I settled with it being shorter  
> BUT ALSO  
> I am actually working on another story at the moment, yes the ONE THING YOU SHOULDN'T DO AS A WRITER-  
> But oh well :p  
> It should be up on my account, its called "nowhere and everywhere"  
> (its also a Mcyt ting-)  
> So if you could, check it out-  
> BUT ANYWAY,  
> you came to read this story!  
> so anyway lets get back to that-

* * *

third pov

* * *

Dream is quick to jump back to his feet, getting off the wall and jogging away. Quickly grabbing the phone that was on the ground, a long crack across the whole screen. He didn't bother thinking about that though, shoving it aggressively into his pocket. His pace was quite fast as he walked home, he couldn't stay at school, not after realising. 

His breath was fast as he stopped for a second, a few blocks from school, around half way home. He fell to the ground hiding his face in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. This can't be real. This can't be happening! 

Dream looked up suddenly only to be met with those eyes, causing him to aggressively stumble back, slapping a hand over his mouth so as to not scream. There was one difference between what happened at lunch and now, now he could see that face as well. "What do you want from me? What did you do to me?" Dream shouts, glaring. But he felt the sweat drip down his back. 

"You're different then most of them, huh?" The thing spoke, voice deep and monotone making Dream flinch. "Answer my question." Dream could feel the anxiety and anger in him start to bubble. His voice was really harsh, but it was also shaky. "I don't have to answer anything you ask." The thing responds, a clear smirk appearing on their face. 

"Look. You know special people, you know how they are taken. Taken by the government. That has been happening for a very long time, longer then you could imagine." Dream flinches again as this thing crouches down to his level, "I'm getting tired of it." He quickly stands back up, looking down at Dream. "I'm getting tired of the government." This thing turned around. 

Dream starts to stand up, getting ready to either run or fight. Well that was till this thing quickly spins around, kicking him back down and leaning his foot on Dream's chest. "Now I could just take it down in a second if I wanted. But that won't end great for me." The thing gets off Dream, fixing their robe like thing. "So, I'm going to get you to. Along with a few others."

Dream sat up, holding his chest. "Could you at least tell me what you did to me?" He mumbles, still glaring. This thing looks at Dream, sighing. "What I did to you? Like what ability I gave you?" Dream stumbles back, trying to get a little more distance between the two of them. "Yeah." Dream answers, "It's the least you can do since _you_ did this to me." 

The thing laughed, "Alright. Fine, I'll tell you. At first you can enhance any and all of your previous physical skills." Way to be vague. Dream thought.

Dream sighs, "At first? What does that mean? Is it only physical skills? How does it work? How do I activate it? Do I have to know the skill to enhance it? Why did you do this to me-" Dream is completely cut off by the bus stop kid holding up their hand. "I'm not answering any of those. The kid blankly stares at Dream, slightly annoyed. "Besides, you should already know how to activate it."

Dream looks at them confused, huh? then he begins to think, "OH! Like when I was focusing on the thing, so then the thing became a bigger thing?" He asked, acting like what he said made any sense. The kid rolls his eyes, "sure-"

"But anyway, it's not like it matters. You will have your friends to help." This grabbed Dream's attention, "What does that mean?" The kid looks up, over Dream looking to where his school is. "What do you think?" The man looks down to where Dream crouched on the ground. "Don't you dare." This caused the man to chuckle, "not like you can do anything about it."

"Shut up." He glares, making the man sigh. "Whatever." The man turns around. "I'm out of time, you know where to find me." Then he starts walking away, Dream just staring as he does so. 

He was starting to zone out, well that was till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly flinched away, standing up and turning around. 

The two jump backwards with Dream clear intentions to fight. "George? Sapnap?" Dream let his fists fall to his side, "what are you doing here?" He asks, looking around. George sighs, "we could ask you the same." His comment caused Dream to quickly look down. "Just go back to school." Dream tells them, turning around. 

Sapnap suddenly grabs Dream's arm, "Dream. Whatever the hell is happening to you, we want to help." Dream looks back at the two, sighing. "Fine, I'll tell you when at my place. Cause we're not going back to school today." He said confidently, turned back around and started to walk again. 

Sapnap let go of Dream as the two started following behind him. 

The three were slightly speed walking, well that was till they walked past _it_ Dream seemed to quicken his pace a lot more as they walked past the man at the bus stop. This didn't go unnoticed by the two however. 

Sapnap looked over to the man, getting annoyed that overall this was probably the reason why Dream was acting like this. But unlike all the times before the man was looking back. It was mere seconds before they met eyes. 

Then, unlike Dream, the feeling imminently filled Sapnap, causing him to stumble into George. George looked over to Sapnap, groaning. "Now not the time sapna-" He cut himself short when seeing his friends state. Staring at something eyes wide.

"Sapnap?" He looked over to where Sapnap was staring, the man now turning to look at George in the eyes and like Sapnap the feeling Dream felt flooded him aggressively. But instead of standing in shock George quickly looked away, grabbing Sapnap's arm and running to catch up with Dream.

"What the hell was that?" Sapnap shouted, making George hush him. "I don't know!" 

"What was what?" The sound of Dream's voice made both of them jump and freeze. This reaction slightly surprised Dream, "I don't know. This weird guy looked at us..." Sapnap explained, trailing off. "He had the weirdest eyes." George added, this seemed to trigger Dream.

His eyes looked to fill with rage as he spun around, stomping over to where the man sat at the bus stop. It didn't take long for him to now be standing in front of him. 

Dream gripped tightly onto the thing's white dress shirt, "I told you not to touch my friend's Blade." Blade only smirked, "Blade?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: advancer,,, Dream has the ability to advance any of his previous skills, such as allowing himself to run faster or jump higher, feeds off his energy and can often over exhaust him if used aggressively. Although, this does nothing for him in a mental way.  
> SapNap: *Unknown*  
> George: *Unknown*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Blade?? ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	6. Chapter six, I am one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit bad for such a shit the last chapter, sOOOOOo  
> I wrote more for this one.  
> My problem is that I am one big ass procrastinator, I find something I like doing, do it. But then I lose motivation and start putting it off.   
> That's why I'm shit at uploading.  
> Now, this is gonna be the last time for self-advertising but yeah. I have another store on my page so if you wanna check it out that would help me out a lot! It's called 'Nowhere and everywhere?"  
> But whatever, that doesn't matter- ON TO THE STORY

* * *

Third pov

* * *

Dream hadn't really known why he called this man Blade but he decided to go through with it. Blade quickly shoved Dream's hand off, brushing his shirt out. "I don't take orders.' Blade said in a clear and monotone voice, sighing. 

Dream glares, that was till Sapnap put a hand on his shoulder. "Dream man, what's going on with you?" Dream quickly looks back to his concerned friends, turning to blade one last time. He was just staring blankly at Dream with those fucked up eyes.

With that, he quickly turned back to his friends and started walking away. Both George and Sapnap stare at each other for a second, sighing, before turning to follow their friend. 

Both George and Sapnap jog slightly to catch up Dream. They all walk in silence, the uncomfortable kind yet again. But this time it was so much tenser, swear you could cut it with a knife. Dream was quite upset but tried to ignore his feelings, one thing he wanted to avoid was dragging his friends down with him. 

It didn't take too long before they all ended up at Dreams house. 

Dream opened the front door, expecting no one to be home because both his mom and dad are at work and his sister is at school. Adding, his sister is going to have a sleepover at her friend's house. He walked right up the stairs to his room, Sapnap and George still keeping pace behind Dream. 

The three walk into Dream's room, Dream going straight to his bed and falling on it, groaning loudly in annoyance. Both George and Sapnap sigh, Sapnap going and sitting on the bed next to him, George just stands there beside him. "You gonna tell us what the hell is going on now?" Sapnap asks, shaking his head. 

"mmh'a spachial pewsom." Dream answers. However, it was extremely mumbled and the two were unable to understand him. "What?" George asks, crossing his arm. Drem sighs loudly, turning and sitting up straight. "You obviously know about 'special' people.' Dream says, putting air quotes on the word special. 

The two nodded, a bad feeling filling George. "Well, I am one." Dream muttered quietly, neither George nor Sapnap hearing him properly. "What was that?" Sapnap asks, leaning over to look at Dream. "I am one." Both boys stare at him in shock, George shaking his head. "No way, that impossible. I thought you were born with it, that what the school taught us." George stopped shaking his head to look at Dream, Dream only sighing. 

"I wish. I searched it up and it says I am." He mumbles, running his hand through his hair. "You just believed it?" Dream shook his head, "not completely... Then I umm-" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "I talked to the man at the bus stop, blade as I call him. He told me, I believed him because after I looked at him all this started." He took off his hood, leaning back. 

George and Sapnap look at each other, "um.. So what can you do?" Sapnap decides to ask, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable mannor. Dream takes a deep breath again, looking at the Sapnap then George. "If I remember right it is this thing that lets me enhance any of my previous skills." Dream tries to explain but he wasn't even completely sure. 

"Like how you almost killed that kid?" Sapnap asks, a little too excited. Dream rolls his eyes, "god don't remind me." While saying this he falls backwards onto his bed, sweater riding up only to show the black shirt he wore under it. "You sound too excited for what you just said," George added, looking around Dream room a bit.

Dream's room was actually pretty bland, the walls were painted a light green shade. The floor is dark brown wood. There was a desk in the corner of the room with his desk and PC set up on it. The three often played Minecraft after school, knowing that Dream sat there and played with his kind of unsettled George so he looked away. He looked to a shelf on the other side of the room, filled with really anything. Some trophies and stuff. 

Next to that was the closet but it was closed so George didn't even bother thinking about it. What he was leaning on while standing up was Dream side table next to his bed. "Goerge you good?" Dream suddenly asks, causing George to snap out of it, looking over to him. "Uh, yeah." Dream looked a bit nervous but only nodded. 

"I'm excited because Dream, this is so cool!" Sapnap shouted causing George to roll his eyes. "No, this is bad. What if he gets caught!" George argues back shaking his head. "God you're so paranoid, how would they even know?" Sapnap fired back. "I don't know! Maybe because he literally almost killed a kid with it in front of like twenty people!" George glares, annoyed. 

"Can we please not talk about this?" Dream asks suddenly, arm resting over his eyes. "Let look at the bright side." He sits up, crossing his legs and looking at the two. "The only people who did see it were like seventeen, eighteen maybe like us. Other than Ranboo of course. I doubt they would even care." 

Dream looks over to George, "no need to worry. Now I know what it is and how to use it, so easy solution, I just never use it again. Then everything can go back to normal you know." Dream smiles, slightly easing George's nerves. "It's sad you'll never use them, they are really cool." Sapnap sighs in slight disappointment, making Dream laugh. "Bold of you to assume I'm never using them, these could make my life a lot easier." Sapnap smiles, opting to high five Dream as a win. 

George groans, "Dream-" 

However, he was caught off by Sapnap, "let me have this one." George only laughs, shaking his head. "You two are idiots." Making the two smile. "Adding this one to the list of trama's to shove down. Wanna play some Minecraft?" Dream adds, finally standing only to sit back down in the chair in his desk. "Are you sure you want to stay here alone?" George asks, noting the fact that the two would have to go home to their own PC's. 

Dream shrugs, "what's the worst that could happen?" He asks casually making George sigh, "want me to list them all?" Sapnap soon steps in, putting a hand on George's shoulder. "Calm down George, it's not like they are going to randomly show up," Sapnap said, trying to calm George. 

George shook his head, "I know that. But I think we should be more careful." He crosses his arms again, "fine. If you're that nervous," Dream suddenly pushes away from his desk and turns to the two. "What do you want to do instead?" 

That's when Sapnap stood up from the bed. "OH! You should show us what you can do!" He smiles, sitting back down. George stared at the two, finding it hard to concentrate on what was happening. "Show you what I can do?" Dream repats back, confused about what he was asking. "Like, your special and yeah! Show us what you can do." 

Dream slightly sighs at the term special, sounds kinda shitty now that he thinks about it. He quickly shakes his head, he did not want to make a habit of getting lost in his own thoughts. 

He looked at the two, shrugging. "It's not that special, except the fact it is. But you guys already saw it twice." Sapnap looked at him confused, "twice?" Dream nodded, "yeah. When I fell behind in gym class, I didn't mean to run to catch up with you. It was like I was forced to run, yet I felt like I was only walking." He explains, not liking the feeling that came along with the memory. 

Sapnap looks at him slightly surprised, "I didn't even notice." Making Dream nod, "can't say I did at first either." 

A quiet filled the room as Dream noticed the lack of George in the conversation. "George?" He noticed that George seemed to jump slightly, "what?" Dream felt a bit nervous, mostly because that was what he did all day. "You were just a bit quiet." George shrugs, "I'm good." 

Dream sighs, "Alright-" Sapnap cut him off, "do you think any of the kids realized you were using your ability when you ran?" Dream looks over to him, shrugging. "Doubt it." George, however, was very confused. "What?" Dream then realized that George was zoned out when he explained, "oh yeah. I used this ability when I ran up to you guys as well." George stared blankly at him.

"Seriously?" Dream laughed loudly, spinning around in the chair he sat in. "Do you even know how to control this power you have?" Dream only shrugs, "no. How would I know, I've only used it twice." Sapnap laughs, covering his mouth. "Probably not."

George sighs, "should you at least try and figure out how to use it?" He asks, "Since when are you the common sense here?" Sapnap adds making George groan, "I'm not. However, I'm also not a complete idiot like you two." 

Sapnap glares, "weren't you the one who always sleeps through important things?" This caused George to glare back, "cause you don't do that too." Dream cuts the two's argument with a laugh. "You two both oversleep for most things." They both look over to him, "well he is the one who kills every animal on our Minecraft server!" George suddenly shouts. 

"I didn't MEAN to kill Spirit ok?" Sapnap shouts back, throwing his arms out. "Sure!" George mocks loudly, rolling his eyes. "Guys, How did we end up here?" Dream stops the two again, laughing. 

"But Dream-" George starts but was cut off.

A loud bang acquired at the front door, causing all of them to jump. Dream and Sapnap quickly standing up whereas George stood up straighter. Dream quickly ran over to his window, opening his blinds. He completely froze, eyes widening. 

"What is it?" George stares at him concerned, Sapnap beside George. Dream slowly looks back at the two, "It's _them_."

( _AN: Lol jk, only 1700 words >:)_)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: 𝕒𝕕𝕧𝕒𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕣  
> SapNap: *Unknown**subject unlocked*  
> George: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Blade?? ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	7. Chapter seven, 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bout this-  
> can I repay you with a double update? :P

* * *

Third pov

* * *

Goerge and Sapnap look at him then at each other concerned. "Who are 'they'?" Sapnap asks, making Dream shake his head. "Who do you think?" Just like that Sapnap realized eyes widening. However, George did not realize. He looked over to Sapnap, "who?" He asks, whispering. Sapnap shook his head, " _them_." 

George rolls his eyes annoyed, pushing Dream out of the way to see himself. He lifted the blinds for his eyes to widen. It was _them._ A large group of people stood outside his door, they wore all black in what looked like straight riot gear. 

An all-black small bus parked on the side.

"Shit, now what?" Sapnap asks looking at the two. "You said they wouldn't show up?" George shouted, walking away from the window and letting the blinds fall. Sapnap groaned. "You agreed!" 

"Guys. Now is not the time." Dream said, looking at his door. "Can you two look at the sides of the house? I want to see if there is a way out." He smiles, even though he was very nervous. The two nodded, running out of the room to check. 

Another loud knock rang through the house. "OPEN UP!" A man yells, making Dream finch and pace slightly. 

It was didn't take more than a minute for the two to come back, both looking disappointed. "They are surrounding the house," George tells him, Sapnap nodding along. Dream groans, "alright. I guess we just pretend we're not here." Then almost with comedic timing another loud knock then a yell. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, WE WILL COME IN WITH FORCE." 

The three stare at each other, "or not-" 

Dream sighs, "so. I guess I'm going to get kidnaped," he laughs. This got both of his friends to look at him completely seriously. "No way." Sapnap says, dead serious. Dream laughs, "relax. I'm sure I can escape." 

Goerge shakes his head, "no. Did you see what you're going in?" He asks, pointing at the closed window. Dream nodded, "yeah. But I have this cool ability that they don't know yet! I'm sure I could take them down-" George cuts him off, "you mean the thing you can't control?" The comment made Dream sigh, "what else can we do?" 

Sapnap sighed loudly, "how about trying to talk them down?" He asks, making Dream shrug. "Alright, but we need a plan for if they do take me." the two pretty best friends nod. "Alright, but how?" 

He sighed, "OPEN UP!" Another shout and bang on the door, making them all flinch. "Um, how about this. I try and talk them down, if I fail I'll escape, right. Then I'll meet you guys back here at like twelve, maybe one. While I'm gone, you two collect shit. We are out of here as soon as I get back." Dream goes over his very sloppy and not completely thought through plan. 

George and Sapnap nod, understanding what he was trying to explain. "But what if you can't escape?" Dream only smiles, "haven't thought about that. Make sure you two hide if they decide to go through the house." Sapnap frowns, "Bye, you better come back." He pulls Dream into a hug, making Dream laugh. "It's ok, I'll come back."

George just stood awkwardly beside them, that was before Sapnap pulled him into the hug. Causing them all to laugh. "We've got this." Dream was the one to back out of the hug first, bang on the door growing louder. "I think they are trying to break the door so I'm going to go now." The two nod, "make sure you don't die." George adds as Dream was walking out.

Dream only winks back at him, "I'll try." 

George rolls his eyes, making Dream walk out of the door, closing it behind him. "HEY!" Dream shouted, walking down the stairs, making the loud banging stop. He unlocked the front door, swinging it open. "The hell are you doing? Breaking my door?" 

The man seemed a bit surprised the door opened, expecting that he would have to break it down. "Um, are you Clay?" Dream sighed, "why? What do you want?" He asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. 

The officer in front of him awkwardly took off his helmet, letting his orange fluffy hair fall onto his face. "Look, we got a complaint about you from multiple sources, so you have to come with us." Dream glares, "huh? What gives you the right to do that?" The person shrugged, "it's policy, more than five compliments and we take you." 

Just as Dream thought, this is so fucked. All it took was five? Five compliments? Then someone can be ripped away from their family. A disturbing glare came to his face, making the officer back up slightly. "Give me your hands." They threaten, holding handcuffs out with a hand on their taser. That was when Dream looked around, there were at least four officers around him, all holding tasers at him. 

He sighed, reminded him of the time he ran from the real cops after skipping school for a while, he can't even remember how long. He did it to get homeschooled and he was... Only for that year though. "You are resisting! Don't make me use this!" The person shouted, making Dream finally give in, holding out his hands. 

The person aggressively took his hands and cuffed them, dragging him over to the medium-sized bus. It was all black and extremely decked out. Dream aggressively shoved into the bus, almost falling. 

He looks back and gives a quick glare before walking into the bus, seats lining the whole right side of the bus. While walking he passed someone, someone who winked at him? He raised an eyebrow and sat only two seats from him. 

The man had dark brown hair that faded into a neon-like blue. Dream noticed he also had a blue mask with the print design of ':p' on it, slightly confusing him. He also had the same blue as the mask sweater, then black jeans.

The officer that dragged him in, stood in front of him. "Clay, what is your last name?" God he did not like it when people from out of his family called him Clay. "Dream." He muttered, still glaring. 

The person in front of him began flipping through papers, coming across his papers. Dream noticed they seemed to pale, making Dream a bit curious. "You sure?" They ask again, making Dream scoff. "I should know my own name." The person only nods, walking off. 

A few seconds later another person that Dream couldn't see due to the helmet walked up. "I'm here to tell you the rules we have here. One, Don't talk to anyone on the bus, if you do, you will be removed." Dream looked around and only noticed four other people on the bus, including one guard near the back. This bus reminded him a lot of a shitty tour bus. 

"Second, If you cause a kind of a ruckus such as leaving your seat you will be removed." Dream wondered what 'removed' even meant, was it just empty threats?

"Third, Any and all items will be confiscated if seen, then a theory pat-down will occur when at the facility." Dream was starting to actually tone the person out, knowing he was gonna break a lot of these rules anyway. 

"Lastly, if you ever do try and escape we have tabs on you along with eyes everywhere. So we will find you and see you to a fitting punishment" Dream tried not to laugh. ' _oooo, scary!_ ' He thought, "do you understand?" Dream only sighed, "are you done? Yes, I understand." He was already thinking of ways to get out. 

The guard scoffs, walking off in annoyance. Now, how the fuck does he get out? 

"HEY!" The sudden shout caused Dream to jump and look over to the person that was beside him. "What?" The one guard shouted back, clearly extremely irritated. How long has this person been doing this? Dream asked himself. "Is there a bathroom?" The person asked, causing the guard to let out a loud groan. 

"For the seventh time, NO!" The person only laughed, "I thought it was fourteen times-" The person seemed to struggle to say what he wanted to, choking on laughter. "GOD! YOU AND THE NUMBER FOURTEEN SHUT UP!" The guard shouted, making Dream laugh a little. 

"I'm sorry! Not my fault you were ping spoofing." With that, the Gaurd literally smashed their own head against the wall. Dream realized, this person was probably doing this for a while. 

The bus started to slow down, Dream guessing for a red light or something. "Hey, how strong is the glass?" The person asked suddenly, making Dream realize. Was this person actually going to- "Yes, why?" 

With that the person didn't hesitate to jump up and run straight for the window, making Dream jump up too. "Great. Later loser!" The person shouted before jumping feet first through the fucking window, smashing it. 

Dream realized this was his only opportunity and as the guard was running he quickly jumped headfirst through the broken window. Feeling the guard just miss his foot. 

Dream was high on adrenaline when he realized where he was. He was at the bus stop.

Blade sat there, blank face ask he walked up to Dream who was trying to stand up. Blade looked down at Dream, holding something out to him. With his handcuffed hand he grabbed it, it was a mask? One that looked like it would cover his whole face. It was all white with a smiley face. "You are going to have to hide your identity after all." Blade commented. 

Dream looked at him a bit surprised. "You should start running." With that, Dream snapped out of it, immediately started to run down an alleyway. 

This was the perfect time for Dream to start practicing. As he was running be began to only focus on the way his feet hit the ground. The speed he went, the wind they flew past him. With that he felt himself starting to pick up speed, making him have a little party of accomplishment in his head before he started focusing again. 

But he started to notice, the longer he ran, the slower he got. He was losing energy and he was losing it fast. 

Before long he stops, completely out of breath and wheezing for air. 

He happened to stop just inside of an alleyway, he was going to cross the main road to the other side where there was a different alleyway. He looked across the road only to meet panicked eyes. They were bright blue..?

That when Dream realized, IT WAS BUS GUY! Dream's eyes lit up as he jumped up, making the person flinch. 'IT'S ME' Dream mouthed over and over, pointed at himself then at the person holding up a thumbs up. 

The person seemed to realize, eyes widening as they jumped slightly. Waving him over. 

With some new-found energy, Dream ran over, "bus guy!" He whispered excitedly. "Green guy!" The person seemed to have the same amount of excitement. "Dream," He introduced, holding his gloved handcuffed hand out. The other person who also wore full gloves took Dream's hand in a handshake. "Skeppy!"

"Geppy?" Dream heard a sudden shout from down the alley a bit further. "I'll be down in a second Bad!" Skeppy shouted back. 

Who the hell is 'bad'? Dream asks himself. Also why did they call Skeppy 'Geppy'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: 𝙰𝚍𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛  
> SapNap: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> George: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Skeppy: *Unknown*  
> Bad???: *Unknown*  
> Officer F₋ₙd₋ : None  
> Blade?? ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	8. Chapter eight, New colleagues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, This is my present to you guys for this holiday!  
> I hope you all have a great Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have an amazing holiday!  
> (Also, I do have their ages and heights for these if you want to know! Obviously, not cannon ages or heights exactly-  
> I'll post them in the notes next chapter if you want-)

* * *

Third pov

* * *

The sound of feet hitting the ground as someone clearly was running up to them slightly startles Dream, making him look past Skeppy down the alley seeing as a figure comes closer. Skeppy turned around, smiling behind the mask he wore. 

"Geppy," The person Dream assumed to be Bad from what Skeppy said, walked up to Skeppy. However, turned to now stare at Dream. Seemingly tensing as he looked between Dream and Skeppy. "Who is that?" He asks, making Skeppy smile. "This is Dream, he jumped out of a bus with me." 

A face of disappointment washed over Bad from one that used to be tense, "you jumped out of a bus?"

Dream took this moment to look at Bad, even though in the shadows while lecturing Skeppy. Bad wore an all back cloak thing with red on the hood and sleeves, his hood being up covering a bit of his face. He had all black pants and boots, then an over the shoulder brown bag. He seemed to be quite pale and wore glasses. Behind the glasses, Dream could kind of see his eyes were green like his own. 

"Yep! I had to, I looked really cool." Skeppy replied, crossing his arms with a smile. Bad only sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at Dream. With some hesitation in his voice, he asks, "who are you?" The question makes Skeppy smirk, "you know how you said no one would follow me in escaping from the bus? I was right! He jumped out with me, this guy named Dream." 

Bad looked at Dream, "You jumped out of a bus with him?" He asks, Dream nodding awkwardly, mind trailing off as he started remembering the small conversation with 'Blade' after jumping out from the bus. He looked down at his handcuffed hands, ignoring the other two as they talked. He held in his hand the mask Blade gave him. 

Now Dream looked at the mask a bit further. The mask was actually quite dirty, a dirty white. Making Dream wonder how old was this mask? Besides that, he saw the painted-on smile. It was black paint, clearly man-made seeing as though some of the black paint was dripping down the mask. The mask itself was quite big, easily enough to cover his face. Adding, it had leather straps to keep it up.

Without thinking much he takes off his hood, putting on the mask he was looking at. He does up the straps on the back of his head so it stays on. After getting it on to the point he could see, breathe, and so it covers his face. Sipping his hood back on. "Dream." The sound of someone calling him snapped him out of his state, humming as a response. 

"You didn't bring your phone with you right,, mask?" It seemed that it was Bad who was talking to him, Bad trailing off as he saw Dream now was wearing a mask. "I figured to hide my face, also..." Dream also trialled off as he searched his pockets, looking to see if he had his phone. Only to remember, it had fallen from his pocket when he jumped on his bed. 

"Uh, no I don't." Dream hadn't known if it was a good or bad thing that he forgot it. However, his question was answered as he heard Bad sigh in relief. 

Bad turned to Skeppy, "Geppy?" At the mention of his name Skeppy looks at him. Dream had to cover his mouth from under his mask to stop himself from laughing. Skeppy had the most offended look on his face, "how dare you Badboyhalo? Think that I, Skeppy. Would ever forget to do such a thing as forget to get rid of my phon-" Skeppy completely cuts himself off, face going from one of a cocky one to a completely emotionless one.

Before he was looking through each one of his pockets, speaking sarcastically and laughing. That was until he got to his back pocket though. Bad seemed to know exactly what his expression meant as a look of annoyance washes over him, "Geppy!" 

Skeppy pulls out his phone, holding it out to Bad. "I told you!" He exclaims, Skeppy seemed to snap out of his straight face, aggressively shaking his hands. "I DIDN'T KNOW!" he shouts loudly, making only Dream flinch, not expecting that. Whereas Bad didn't even move, he only groans. "I told you to!" He repeats louder, snatching Skeppy's phone and dropping it on the floor.

Dream looked at the two, "how long have you two known each other?" Dream's sudden question surprised the two, taking them out of their argument. "Oh, um. Geppy? Ten years right?" Bad looks to his friend, Skeppy nodding. "We met in third grade, so yeah." 

They really act like an old married couple, Dream deduced.

He nods along but is caught off guard at the sound of stomping, no running. The sound of running up to their alleyway. Dream just caught Bad glaring at Skeppy before the two start running, Dream following quickly behind. "What was that?" Dream shouts at the two as they all run. "It's them! They tracked Geppy's phone!" Even when running, he still mispronounced Skeppy's name.

"RIGHT THERE!" Dream heard someone shout from down the alley right as they turn. "What the fuck are we going to do?" Dream shouts, energy already almost gone as he drags himself behind the two. "Langage! Also, we have to lose them with turns!" Bad explains, his shout of language reminding Dream of his mother. 

The loud wheezing as Dream struggled to breathe while running was unheard by Bad, yet not from Skeppy. "You good?" He shouts, Skeppy also breathing loudly himself but not wheezing. Dream was unable to explain himself.

Maybe if he had more control over his ability he could have avoided this. "Bad, we heave to stop and hide somewhere." Skeppy whisper shouted to Bad, making Bad look at Skeppy. "Why?" Without answering, Skeppy points back at Dream who is struggling to get a breath in, the mask he was wearing and the handcuffs holding him back was not helping. 

Bad seemed to hiss at the mere sight of Dream state, "behind a dumpster after a sharp turn?" Bad asks, looking behind them seeing there was quite a gap in between them and the officers. Skeppy nods as they soon take that sharp turn.

After taking the sharp turn the three had to run a second before seeing a dumpster. Bad quickly took the lead and jumped behind the dumpster, dragging Skeppy down as Skeppy dragged Dream. They all took deep breaths, trying to get some stamina back just in case. However, Dream felt like he couldn't get the air in. Not to mention his knees hurt from being unable to catch himself as he hit the ground. 

The way the alley looked was extremely dark. It wasn't helping that the small light in the alley was completely blocked by the dumpster. Lucky for them, Bad was quick to pull a trash bag in front of Skeppy and Dream to hide them better. 

They all pushed further into the dumpster and wall, trying to hide. Bad sat in front of the two, the only one without a bright sweatshirt. Then to avoid the sound of Bad's wheezing alerting the guard, Skeppy covered his mouth. 

Watching as the officers run past them, taking the next turn that wasn't very far from them. Seeing them turn Skeppy let go of Bad, leaning forward to rest against Bad's back. Bad on the other hand wheezed as he leaned forward. 

Honestly, all of them struggled to breathe. The high tense situation, the handcuffs on two of them, the same two also having been taken, the masks they wore, and all the sharp turns running. It was exhausting. 

All Dream's energy was drained, both Skeppy and Bad seemed to notice as well. 

"Dream? You ok?" Skeppy asks, getting off of Bad and turning around. Dream only nods, coughing lightly. "Just tired." He mutters, as he just caught his breath. Skeppy turns back to Bad, "We should go. Like, into hiding." Hearing that Bad nods, being the first to stand up. Skeppy followed close behind, as Bad holds out his hand to Dream. 

He took Bad's hand and hulled himself up. "Can we not run anymore?" He asks, limping at first from the wounds on his knees. Well, that was before he got used to it and started walking normally. Bad nodded, "I would hope." 

Dream trialled behind the two as they talked, he kind of wished that Sapnap and George were here. If anything they would cheer him up. George would make fun of his mask and Sapnap would laugh along. That or Sapnap would be concerned about his state and George would awkwardly nod. 

A tap on his shoulder took Dream out of his little headspace. "Huh, yeah?" Bad stood beside him as Skeppy was walking backwards. "What 'cha thinking about?" Dream looks at the two then back down, "nothing. Where are we going?" He mumbles, he needed to relax and get some energy back before he goes back for them. 

"We're going to the abandoned part of town, my grandma's old place." Bad explains, smiling. The abandoned part of down. There was a chemical breach like 5 years ago in a small part of town. Since it was such a small part of town everyone just left it. 

Word goes around it's still extremely deadly to go there, they say the levels of the chemicals haven't gone down at all. 

Dream stops, "what? We can't go there." Skeppy and Bad stop along with him. "Why not?" Bad asks, slightly concerned. "What do you mean 'why not?' Have you just forgotten what happened a few years back? The whole chemical thing?" Dream tries to reason with the two, face filled with concern yet the other two couldn't see this because of the mask. 

Bad only smiles again, "oh no! Don't worry about that. The chemical levels subsided a while ago, I'm guessing the higher-ups just didn't want to risk the same thing happen again." Dream felt himself calm down a bit, "well. You can only hope that's why." Skeppy adds, spinning back around. 

The three start to approach what looked like to be a large fence. "There!" Skeppy shouts, running over to the very tall fence. Bad shouts after him while running. Dream just continues to walk, up until he catches up with the two who looked at it. 

"This is new," Skeppy adds, looking at the very top. This fence had to be at least 20 feet tall. "Well haven't been here in like 2 years." Bad explains, also looking up like Skeppy. "So what are we going to do?" Dream looks at the two after asking.

Bad sighs, "uh. Anyone got some wire cutters?" Skeppy laughs, "nope. Not to mention that neither of our powers can do much for this." 

Then Dream begins to wonder, what were their ability's? He could probably try to rip the wire, probably would mess up his hands though. "Dream, do you have anything?" He heard Skeppy ask, making him shrug. "I maybe could, I just don't have the energy." 

Skeppy perked up imminently, "I could help with that!" Dream looks at him surprised, "you can?" Skeppy nods excitingly, "yep! My power! I have like, constant energy." He goes to take off his glove, holding up his hand, his other hand that was handcuffed to that hand gripping onto the glove. "Whatever I touch with my bare hand energy transfers to it." 

Well, that was convenient-

"What does it feel like?" Dream decides to ask, hoping it didn't hurt because he knew what was going to happen. "From what Bad told me, it just feels like an electric shock." 

Dream takes a deep breath and nods, "alright let's get this over with." He says, walking up to Skeppy and closing his eyes tight. Dream felt as Skeppy's hand presses against his arm, an immediate shock hit him, making him flinch. Not as bad as Dream thought it would be, however.

Within only a few seconds Skeppy let go, Dream grabbing at where Skeppy touched. It felt quite tingly actually. Something he has noticed is that he felt everything a lot more. Like the cuts on his knees, the mask on his face that slightly pulled on his hair, and his feet that slightly hurt. But mostly, the fact that he felt energized. 

"Alright! Do what you need to do I guess." Both Skeppy and Bad move out of the way from the gate, letting Dream walk up to the large fence, which is what he did. He tightly grabs the wire, taking a deep breath. Back to focusing. 

He took in everything, the way he was pulling the wired fence apart, the way it was barely moving. How it was so cold, the way the cold was spreading to his hand. "What's going on?" He heard Skeppy whisper, "I'm not sure, give him a second I guess." Bad replied. 

Dream shook his head, he needed to focus. Going back to the way his hands shook slightly as he pulled the wire in different directions. Then he felt it, the way all of a sudden he violently ripped the fence, breaking the chains on his own handcuffs as they were forced in completely different directions. 

Bad and Skeppy stared in shock as Dream let out a shout. Holy shit that hurt a lot, he grabs his left wrist that feels broken. He knew it probably wasn't, but it felt like it. His hands also felt sore from the sudden movement. Overall, he was not ready at all.

He was leaning forward as he clinched his eyes closed and tried shaking the pain from his right hand. Bad ran over to him, "Dream? what happened?" Through gritted teeth, Dream answered, "that hurt." 

Both Bad and Skeppy were a bit confused, "Why did that hurt?" Bad beat Skeppy to the question, "It's not like I have any control of my ability." Dream explains, standing up straight well holding onto his wrist again. "You broke these?" Skeppy shouts, holding up his own hands that were still handcuffed. Dream only nodded, "yeah, wish I didn't." He was hinting towards the pain in his wrist due to the cuffs breaking. 

The two look at each other, shocked. "Now I've been taken before, these things are hard to get rid of even with hammers," Bad reveals, so they have been through this before? Dream shrugs, trying to ignore the pulsing pain. "No idea, can we go now?" He asks, already walking through the fence. Skeppy and Bad only nod, sighing. 

The walk started again, Dream looking around at his surroundings. The buildings looked a lot more run down, not being taken care of or lived in for years. Not to mention the fact everything was overgrown in green. The roads he walked on were cracked as grass came through it. 

However, Dream was thankful that they didn't have to hide in alleyways anymore. It was clear no one had been in here, not even security by the state and the fence. 

Dream found himself bumping into something in front of him, stumbling back a bit in surprise. Looking up he saw he bumped into Skeppy who stopped in front of a run-down house. "We haven't been here in forever!" Skeppy shouts, jumping up and down as Dream laughed at his voice crack. 

"Yeah, our old hang out." Dream heard Bad mutter, looking over to see Bad smiling widely as he adds on, louder. "It's been too long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: 𝙰𝚍𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛  
> SapNap: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> George: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Skeppy: Energy boom,,, With this, Skeppy is able to produce constant energy. Whatever he touches with his bare skin a shock of energy will go to that object. However, with this ability he is constantly energized, so he often struggles with calming down, sleeping, and needing entertainment. Often leading to lashing out and needing attention.  
> Badboyhalo: *Unknown*  
> Officer F₋ₙd₋ : None  
> Blade?? ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	9. Chapter nine, I'm going back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally get to see this new base, the three settle quite... nicely?  
> But besides that, the really old run-down place was the least of their worries. Something Dream had to learn that there was a lot to come, including training the thing he wishes he didn't even have.  
> Not to mention the new incoming problem, he still needed to go back for Sapnap and George. But how will Bad and Skeppy react?
> 
> Probably not the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just casually starting ANOTHER fuckin mcyt story on my account-
> 
> Recap-  
> \--------  
> Dream found himself bumping into something in front of him, stumbling back a bit in surprise. Looking up he saw he bumped into Skeppy who stopped in front of a run-down house. "We haven't been here in forever!" Skeppy shouts, jumping up and down as Dream laughed at his voice crack. 
> 
> "Yeah, our old hang out." Dream heard Bad mutter, looking over to see Bad smiling widely as he adds on, louder. "It's been too long."  
> \------------

* * *

**Third pov**

* * *

Dream looked at the two a bit confused, was this the place they hung out? Why? It looked pretty shitty actually. The outside was practically falling apart, bits of the missing from the building, plants taking over the whole bottom.

Not to mention the fact that half the roof was just fucking gone. It seemed to be broken off by something. Kind of terrifying now that Dream thought about it. What could have done that? The weather? 

"This is where we are hiding?" he asked, quietly. "Yep!" Bad happily replied, smile not leaving his face. Inspecting the building a bit more from the little bit he could see. It looked to be only one story, a clouded over window, covered in moss. 

Then Dream noticed the walls themselves, it looked like it used to be a white like shade. Keyword, 'used to'. Now, it looked a lot more brown, like it hadn't been washed in forever... Cause it probably hadn't. Dream noticed the small tint of green it had. Then just like that, Dream was lost in his own mind again, this time over a wall-

He slowly walked up to it, acting like it would jump at him if he moved too quickly. That's when he noticed, stopping dead in his tracks.

"The building is made of painted over bricks?" Even though he meant to seem like a question, it sounded more like a statement. 

"Yeah, this place is pretty old." At the sound of Bad's voice, he turns around, looking to see that Bad was rubbing the back of his neck. "I think it was my grandpa who painted it." 

Dream just nodded along, looking back to the place he assumed they would be staying for a while. Walking up to the surprisingly intact front door, forcing it open. The inside really just looked as bad as the outside, Dream wouldn't lie. The place was just one story and he could basically see the whole house from where he stood. 

Was that a good or bad thing? 

Dream saw the main living room instantly, that's where the hole in the roof was. Because of that hole, everything that happened to be under it was in some kind of state of water damage. 

Not like there was much there though, almost nothing but a couch, a few chairs, and a desk in the corner. Opting to just ignore it he looked to his left, eyeing the kitchen. At least, he thinks it's a kitchen. 

The only thing that made it a kitchen was the fact there is a stove and fridge. Other than that there were just a lot of counters and cupboards. Most of them were missing some kind of part of themselves, but most of them were just empty.

Eyes trailing down the hallway that was a bit in front of him. There seemed to be three doors, all of them closed other than the one on the right. However, it was open. Cause the door wasn't there at all. 

The feeling of someone pushing past him was enough to startle him. "Bad!" It was apparently Skeppy as he spins around in the middle of the house. "I know," hearing Bad was right behind him, he quickly moves out of the way. 

Bad was quick to catch on, walking forward closer to Skeppy. "It looks the exact same!" His cheer was loud, finally stopping spinning to look at Bad. Grabbing Bad's shoulders and jumping. "I know!" 

Dream couldn't lie, he was a bit surprised at Bad raising his voice, mostly because he seemed like the calm one. The one who was more level-headed he guesses. 

"Imagine what we could do to this place! I can see the set up already." Dream looked around after hearing Skeppy's comment, wondering what they could do to make this place look better. Sapnap and George surely couldn't do that much to help now that he thought about it.

He could imagine Sapnap and George arguing through the whole thing.

"Dream!" Snaping out of his quick zoning out session he looked up to the two. "You have been zoning out a lot, is that normal?" Dream shrugs at Bad's question, "a lot more recently. I mean, I have ADHD, so I just assumed." 

Hearing that Bad nods along, "makes sense kinda, I don't know much about that kind of stuff." Laughing he rubbed the back of his neck. But nod Dream starting thinking about it, he was getting lost a lot more than he would normally. 

"Maybe it's a side effect, I have never been this prone to zoning out..." Trailing off Dream decided to just go with it. Any kind of answer is enough for him. "Maybe! I think you should go with what you think makes sense." God, he was so cheery, just his voice made Dream want to smile.

"Thanks, uh, what now?" Dream's awkward laugh after his commit made Skeppy step up. "Train, obviously." 

Dream hadn't thought about that, He really should get some training it. "I'm sure Sapnap would love that-" Cutting himself off with a laugh, looking to the ground, forgetting the two in front of him had no idea who these people are though.

"Sapnap?" He couldn't stop himself from looking back up, seeing both of them with a confused look. "Oh right. I hadn't told you guys yet. I was gonna go back for my two friends, Sapnap and George." He said this a bit... too calm.

"No way, we can't do that!" Dream looked at Bad, utterly confused. "What? Yeah, we can?" However, he couldn't stop his voice from sounding confused. Mostly because he was very confused, why wouldn't they be able to?

Bad shaking his head he responds, "nu-uh. Do you know how hard that would be? They are going to be looking for us, you think getting away from the little pack of people was hard?" Near the end, his tone became slightly condescending. 

Behind his mask Dream scoffs, "so?" Letting out a laugh, not one of his normal wheeze laughs though. This one was a lot more uncomfortable, for obvious reasons.

"Are you new to this whole ability thing?" Bad's question slightly caught him off guard, slightly hurting his feelings. "Yeah, why?" 

Sighing, Bad grabs his temples. "How do you expect to do get them with no training. No matter how close they are, I'm sure they will be everywhere. They were last time." Dream couldn't stop himself from getting a bit upset. 

Crossing his arms he spun around to face the door. "Fine then, I'll go myself."

All of a sudden he felt something grab his wrist as if it was an instinct he spun around ripping his arm away. Skeppy slowly brought his hand back to his chest. "Look man, I think we should just pick them up in like a week. They always calm down by then." With his free hand, he rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

"I can't do that. They are expecting me there tonight, if I don't go back what would they think?" Just the thought made him cringe, shaking his head. 

"Yeah, but how would they react if you never came back? cause that will be a very high possibility if you go right now."

Dream could say he hadn't thought about that. "I don't care about the possibility, I'm going."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: 𝙰𝚍𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛 !ᴜɴʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ɪɴꜰᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴘʀᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ʜʏᴘᴇʀ-ꜰᴏᴄᴜꜱ ᴏɴ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴇᴛ ᴅɪꜱᴛʀᴀᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ, ʟᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ʟᴏꜱᴛ ɪɴ ᴏɴᴇꜱ ʜᴇᴀᴅ!  
> SapNap: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> George: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Skeppy: 𝙴𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚐𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚖  
> Badboyhalo: *Unknown*  
> Officer F₋ₙd₋ : None  
> Blade?? ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


	10. Chapter ten, Washed up memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream storms out of the crappy ruin down house, he realises, he is basically stranded.  
> With no idea on where to go and the sun just setting he lays down on the grass. Letting his mind wonder to what once was. 
> 
> Well, till he was interrupted after only like, two memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap  
> \---------  
> "Yeah, but how would they react if you never came back? cause that will be a very high possibility if you go right now."
> 
> Dream could say he hadn't thought about that. "I don't care about the possibility, I'm going."  
> \---------
> 
> (Have fun with the bit of ship shit for this chapter, cause it ain't gonna happen often-  
> Also, I know I haven't updated in a hot minute. But I have to balance other works, school, and my home life. So I really am trying I swear-)

* * *

Third pov

* * *

An awkward silence rings throughout the air, Dream deciding this was the moment to walk out, leaving the run-down house only to sit on the lawn outside of it.

He didn't know why he sat down, it was already growing dark. Maybe half of him knew this was too early, or maybe he wished he didn't have to leave alone. Bad was right, if he left for them god knows all the trouble it would be. 

Would he even be able to make it to them? 

Looking around he didn't even know where he was, how he got here. He was basically lost. 

Letting out a long groan he slumps back onto the grass, staring up to the dark sky. "What am I even doing?" Memories of before all this shit happen before the world seemed to turn against him. 

_"George, just tell me you love me!" Dream shouted, jogging up to George who was speed walking away from him in the school hallways. "Dream, we're gonna be lat-" Before he even got to finish what he was going to say Dream cut him off. "George!"_

_George let out an awkward cough, "people are staring..." Dream draped his arms over George, having to lean over. The move made George paused in the middle of the hallway._

_Leaning in Dream mumbled in George's ear, "then let them." A chill ran down George's back, making him push Dream off him, face burning red._

_Half of the school already thought those two were dating, this didn't help._

_Dream let out a long wheeze, having to hunch over to get air in. "Why would you do that?" The question made Dream laugh louder, gaining more attention. He loved doing that to George, just to mess with him._

_He always was easy to make flustered._

That memory never failed to make Dream smile, thinking about how easy it really was to make George blush. 

Not like a lot of other people could, mostly only their little friend group could. But Dream did it the most for sure. 

_"Dare!" Sapnap answered excitedly. However, he probably shouldn't have been. See, they were all playing a game of truth or dare. "I dare you to kiss Karl."_

_The silence that came after was deadly._

_Dream sat with a smile on his face, he had been waiting to use that for the whole game. But Karl was too much of a wuss to ever pick dare and he never got to pick Sapnap because Sapnap kept picking him._

_Karl_ _almost immediately blushes, "what the heck-" he cut himself off with a quiet and shocked laugh. "Dream what the hell?" Sapnap shouts, blushing like Karl._

_Who wouldn't?_

_"I thought you two were dating?" Dream heard George try and contain his laughter, but fail. Another reason he dared Sapnap is that he knew, Sapnap never denies a dare._

_Sapnap leans closer to Dream, "as a joke, yeah!" Dream's smile only grew, "well how should I have known."_

_Letting out a groan, Sapnap looked over to Karl. "It's just a dare." His comment made Karl sheepishly nod, Sapnap leaning into Karl and pecking his lips. Sitting back immediately as both Dream and George laugh loudly._

_"Fuck you two, Dream. Truth or dare?" Sapnap glares, pointing at Dream who was struggling to breathe._

_Through his wheezes Dream manages to get out. "I thought you couldn't ask the person who asked you." hearing that Sapnap merely scoffs, "what? You a pussy or something?"_

_Hearing that, Dream stopped laughing, sitting up. "Dare."_

_A wide smile comes to Sapnap's face as he glancing at a still laughing George. "I dare you to kiss George."_

_With that George's laughter comes to a stop, staring at the three in shock. Eyes finally meeting Dream who had a smirk on his face._

_Immediately George's fight or flight kicked in, standing up and running away._

_As if Dream was expecting that he stood up as well, chasing after George as Sapnap and Karl's laughter faded out._

Thinking about it, did Dream even manage to catch George that day? If anything that was the day that he learned George could really run.

"Dream..." The sound of another voice startled him out of his zen state, making him sit up. Quickly turning around, eyes meeting Skeppy's. 

"What do you want?" He mumbles, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Just wanted to talk." 

He only looked straight, sighing. "Fine, talk about what?" Hearing a loud groan as Skeppy drops down beside him. "Why are you so instant on getting these people back?" The question made a thick tension grow through the two. 

Due to the uncomfortableness falling on them Skeppy lets out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean for it to sound-" Dream cut him off, "no it's whatever. The counter-question, have you ever had to leave Bad?" 

At the question, Skeppy stumbles slightly, surprised. "Oh, uh... No, I guess not." Dream slowly glances over to Skeppy, "how do you think you would react if you had to abandon him?" Skeppy let out a cough, mumbling.

"I would go back for him as soon as I could..."

Dream only nodded, staying quiet as he looked back front. "I promised them I would be ok and that I would come back." glancing up to the sky, "and I don't plan on going back on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: 𝙰𝚍𝚟𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛  
> SapNap: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> George: *Unknown* *subject unlocked*  
> Karl : *Unknown*  
> Skeppy: 𝙴𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚐𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚖  
> Badboyhalo: *Unknown*  
> Officer F₋ₙd₋ : None  
> Blade?? ₮ - ₵Ⱨ₦Ø - Ⱡ₳ - -: *₣łⱠɆ Ʉ₦₳V₳łⱠ₳฿ⱠɆ*
> 
> *𝕦𝕟𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕝𝕠𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕪𝕞𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕝𝕖𝕤. 𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕖 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕔𝕖*


End file.
